1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding and dispensing cotton swabs or the like, wherein the device is comprised of a housing for holding the cotton swabs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cotton swabs are offered in special containers or packagings, in many cases in jars with covers. After the containers are purchased, they are usually placed in cabinets in bathrooms and the cotton swabs are taken out of the containers as needed for use. Depending on the type of packaging, it is extremely difficult to remove the cotton swabs by hand from the containers. In many cases, more than one cotton swab are grasped or one cotton swab adheres to another and then again drops back into the container and causes the cotton swabs to be irregularly arranged in the container, so that the removal of the cotton swabs is made more difficult. Moreover, it is frequently considered time consuming when a cotton swab is needed quickly to have to first open a cabinet and a container, wherein the cabinet and the container then have to be closed again.